Working for Xanxus
by Mukkura
Summary: Hibari is sent to work for the Varia and be their Cloud Guardian for a month, but Xanxus wants Hibari for more than just helping him with missions. X18 and some BelFran thrown in because I like BelFran :P Mainly X18 though.
1. Joining Varia

"….so please Hibari-san, you're the only one we can count on to do this…" Hibari sighs, annoyed but nods, accepting the mission. Tsuna sighs with relief, "Thank goodness, thank you Hibari-san!"

Hibari turns around and walks away. He didn't really WANT to help the Varia, but Tsunayoshi would just keep pestering him, plus it would give him a chance to get away from the annoying Vongola. He knew that Varia was stronger anyways. He doesn't pack anything, simply tells Kusakabe that he was leaving to the Varia, being their temporary Cloud Guardian, something he still never remembered agreeing with.

Hibari tilts his head as he looks up at the large mansion and noticing the Varia flag. His first thought about it was "That was easy to find….they must get attacked a lot…." He tries the door and finds it open, making him think, "They don't seem too smart….maybe they expected me…."

Opening the door and stepping inside, he expected guards, but found none. He starts wandering the halls, not knowing which room he was supposed to be in, until he hears a large, unmistaken yell of their long silver haired swordsman, "VOII! YOU STUPID BOSS! STOP BEING SO DAMN PICKY ABOUT WHAT YOU EAT!"

Hibari's eye twitches at the loud noise and reluctantly follows it. Once he gets in the room, Xanxas was first to notice him, Squalo was too busy yelling at the black haired boss, "Hibari….you're here."

Squalo turns around to see Hibari and smirks, "I didn't think you would accept, but you made a wise choice." Hibari glares at the silver haired male as he continues, "You'll only be staying for a month, but you'll need to help with all the extra missions we have been getting lately, you'll have to kill people, you're okay with that correct?"

Hibari smirks, "Of course I'm okay with killing herbivores…"

Xanxas and Squalo stare at Hibari and Squalo smiles, "Great! You start tomorrow!" Squalo motions to Hibari to follow him so Squalo can show him his room. Hibari follows Squalo out of the room, but at the door he felt someone watching him and turns around to see Xanxas staring at him with a smirk on his face, making Hibari glare at him before leaving the room. Xanxas chuckles softly, "How interesting…"

Squalo opens a door for Hibari, "This is your room." He motions to the hallway, "All of the guardians are here if you need us…"

Hibari glares, "Why are we gathered in one hallway?"

Squalo glares back at him, "In case we need to meet up because of an attack stupid!"

Hibari smirks, "What's the point? I won't follow your orders and move on my own anyways."

Squalo snaps, "YOU BETTER LISTEN TO US THEN!"

Hibari steps into the room, "Goodnight." He closes the door in Squalo's face, angering the silver haired swordsman even further.

Hibari walks to the window but he could hear Squalo's yelling very loudly and clearly, "VOIII! YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T! VOII! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU VONGOLA BRAT? YOU BETTER MEET TOMORROW MORNING! GOT IT?"

Hibari steps outside, greeted by the wind, he calms down. From what he saw, Squalo was similar to Ryohei and Gokudera while Xanxas was quite like him. He hoped that there weren't any other similarities….

"VOIII! WHERE IS THAT VONGOLA BRAT?" Squalo yells loudly.

"Ushishi, maybe he didn't want to be anywhere near you." Belphegor grins.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I don't blame him~" Fran says in his monotone voice.

"WHY YOU!" Getting hit on the head suddenly by something metal, he turns around angry, "VOIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Surprised to see Hibari was the one that hit him.

Hibari glares at him, "You're too loud in the morning."

Belphegor laughs his usual laugh and was going to say something when Xanxas steps into the room, "Squalo, stop being so loud so early in the morning." Hibari turns his attention to Xanxas, noticing that he didn't properly wear his jacket, his tie or his shirt. Before Squalo could yell Xanxas speaks about the mission, "We have an assassination mission we have to do, we have to kill everyone in the area, leave no one alive. Is that clear?"

Everyone nods and Belphegor laughs, "Ushishi~ this will be fun."

Hibari smashes the guard's heads in and kicks the bodies to the side. He felt no remorse; he enjoyed this kind of thing anyways, though none of them put up a good fight. He rushes to the person that he was supposed to kill, finding him a little bit harder to fight. Smirking to himself, he thinks, "This is going to be fun." Hibari strikes his tonfas quickly at his prey, watching his prey dodge and start panicking. He smirks, his eyes never leaving his target as he continued attacking the herbivore. It wasn't long before his prey fell and Hibari descended on the wounded herbivore, bloodlust in his eyes. Hibari kicks them in the ribs, slowly breaking them one at a time before watching the wounded male slowly bleed to death.

Xanxas was surprised with Hibari's brutality, but that only made him become even more interested in him. Squalo was pissed when he found out that Hibari had already killed the leader and insisted that he should have been the one to do it because he hasn't had any fun for a long time. As usual, Hibari walks away as soon as others started to gather around the death body. Squalo yells at him long after he left before leaving with everyone else.

Silently stepping into Hibari's room, he wasn't surprised when Hibari noticed right away and glares at him, "What are you doing in here Xanxas?"

Xanxas smirks, "You can see really well in the dark…."

Hibari crosses his arms, his eyes seemly to glow as he looked at Xanxas, "What do you want?"

Xanxas walks past Hibari to open the curtains a little and looks at Hibari again, finding him beautiful in the moonlight, "…."

Hibari stares at Xanxas, who looked like an angel in the moonlight, a dark angel, but an angel nonetheless. Hibari forces himself to narrow his eyes angrily at the older male and growl low in his throat, "What do you want?"

Xanxas silently walks up to Hibari and gently puts his hand to Hibari's face, making him flinch, "I want you…"

Hibari's eyes widen slightly, but he controls the slight blush that he felt creeping onto his pale face, "What are you trying to do?"

Xanxas slips his free hand into Hibari's shirt, "I'm not kidding with you little skylark….I want you." He says in a low seductive tone.

Hibari couldn't stop the blush from showing up on his face as he shivers slightly at Xanxas's surprisingly gentle touch, "Stop that…."

Xanxas whispers softly into Hibari's ear, "Don't deny yourself….it's not healthy you know….I know you want it…" He gently presses his knee against Hibari's crotch area, forcing Hibari to spread his legs.

Hibari blushes a bit more and pulls out his tonfa to hit Xanxas, but Xanxas grabs the tonfa and tosses them to the side. Hibari backs away from the larger male, glaring, "You must be drunk…..stupid boss…..Maybe I should go back to Tsunayoshi, at least that herbivore doesn't try to get into my pants….."

Xanxas growls deeply, "You go to Tsunayoshi and I'll kill all of Vongola."

Hibari smirks, "You think that will stop me?"

Xanxas glares furiously at Hibari and slams him against the wall, pinning him with his body, "I know you want me….I feel it…"

Hibari blushes slightly before glaring at the thirty-four year old man, "You're drunk, you must be imagining it."

Xanxas smirks and pulls at Hibari's pants, "Fine, let's see if I am."

Hibari blushes and hits Xanxas, "What the hell! Stop you old pervert!"

Xanxas shoves Hibari onto the floor and successfully pulls it off, smirking, "It doesn't look like I was imagining it…."

Hibari sits up quickly, glaring at him as he covers himself with his hands, "You're imagining it…."

Xanxas pulls Hibari's hand away and quickly grabs Hibari's privates before he could stop it. Xanxas chuckles softly, "It doesn't FEEL like I'm imagining it either." He moves his hand lightly over it and gently rubs the head, making Hibari blush deeply and moan softly. Hibari starts to shake as Xanxas touches him more.

Hibari whimpers softly, "Stop….it…..you…..asshole….."

Xanxas smirks, leaning to him and softly kissing Hibari on the lips. He runs his tongue lightly against Hibari's lips while his hand slowly moving to give him pleasure. Hibari opens his mouth and moans again, giving Xanxas a chance to slide his tongue into his warm and wet mouth. He purrs softly, enjoying the taste of him in his mouth.

Squalo growls angrily from the next room, hearing almost everything. The thought of his boss and long time friend making moves on the twenty-six year old Hibari gave him goosebumps. He was almost sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep this month.

* * *

Oh my ./. How embarrassing…..this is really hard for me to write….but I promised one of my friends that I would try to write more descriptive about this kind of stuff because she says many readers want to read this kind of stuff x/x I hope this is okay….it's hard for me to write something like this, I'm quite shy about my writing…..I wrote this because my friend told me to. Also because she's my Xanxas/Lambo while I'm her Hibari…I didn't want to write a Hibari x Lambo, so I did this…I hope this isn't too bad D:


	2. Squalo's emotions

Squalo glares at Hibari almost non-stop the following morning, pissed at what had happened the night before. He was also very pissed that Hibari acted as if nothing happened. Hibari seemed almost downright confused at why Squalo was so furious with him. Glaring at him, he growls, "If you have something to say, just say it stupid shark."

"VOOOOIIII! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Squalo yells at the top of his lungs.

Hibari's eye twitches from Squalo's shouting and he pulls out his tonfas, "Shut up….or I'll bite you to death."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Squalo's eye brows furrow down in both anger and frustration.

"Shut up."

Squalo and Hibari both freeze at the sound of Xanxus' angry voice. Xanxus walks over to his throne like chair and sits down, glaring at them both. Hibari was the first to move, making Squalo almost hiss at him to stay still. Hibari, as usual, doesn't care and walks away and out of the large room, leaving Xanxus alone with Squalo. Squalo fills a cup with wine for Xanxus and hands it to him, "You're up early…"

Xanxus glares at Squalo, holding Squalo in his place, unable to take his eyes off of his boss, "What the hell was that all about huh?" Xanxus' hand grazes Squalo's as he takes the glass from him; the light touch sends a pleasing shock up Squalo's arm.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Boss…."

"DON'T LIE TO BE TRASH." Xanxus throws his glass at Squalo, "Tell me the fucking truth."

Squalo grits his teeth and mumbles, but Xanxus couldn't hear him.

"SPEAK UP!"

"I DON'T LIKE THAT HE'S SO CLOSE TO YOU!" Squalo yells. When he realizes what he says, he slaps his hand over his mouth and turns away to hide his blush.

"…is that it?"

"….yeah…."

Xanxus gets up and walks away, "Pathetic…."

"…..VOOOIII! I AM NOT PATHETIC!" Squalo bellows, half way following Xanxus before realizing that he shouldn't.

"There is a pile of work that needs to be done, get it done." Xanxus mumbles just loud enough for Squalo to hear him.

"VOI! WHY SHOULD I?" Xanxus walks away from him without listening while Lussuria, Belphegor, Fran and Leviathan stroll in, "VOI! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Squalo starts to move towards Xanxus but Lussuria stops him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh my~ Why are you so mad already Squalo?" Lussuria questions in his usual singsong voice. Lussuria pushes Squalo back into the room, angering the long silver haired commander even further.

"VOI! GET OUT OF MY WAY LUSSURIA!"

"Oh my~~ Why are you getting so angry for~?"

"Why you-"

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Lussuria, stubborn as always, didn't get out of Squalo's way so Xanxus was free to go into Hibari's room without a follower. He opens the door as silent as possible, only to be noticed right away. Hibari's dark eyes were like cat eyes, staring at him in the dark room. Hibari didn't open his thick crimson curtains, Xanxus took a mental note that Hibari liked to be in dark, quiet places by himself, in silent solitude. The older man walks over to where Hibari was sitting, the younger male was glaring at him. Hibari growls at Xanxus, "What do you want? I don't want that long haired commander guy to come bothering me because he's jealous."

Xanxus gently strokes Hibari's cheek, the light touch surprises him even as the flame of desire spreads into his cold body, Xanxus' coarse voice seems to caress his body, sending shivers down his spine, "Are you jealous of him as well?"

Hibari narrows his eyes, "Why should I be?"

"He might love me….aren't you worried that he'll take me away?"

Hibari twitches slightly and looks away annoyed, "Why should I care?"

Xanxus frowns, "Stubborn aren't you?" Xanxus grabs a fistful of Hibari's jet black hair and forces Hibari's head up and facing him, "That pisses me off…."

Hibari flinches slightly and glares at Xanxus, "I don't care if it pisses you off…."

"Hmph." Xanxus bites deeply into Hibari's neck, drawing blood.

"Ngh…" Hibari closes his eyes against the pain and stiffens up against the thirty-four year old. He was trying to give into his emotions but he lets out a soft, barely audible whimper of pleasure. Of course the older male heard the twenty six year olds emotional wall cracking once again. Xanxus didn't bother holding back on his desires for the younger male. He licks the blood from Hibari's pale neck, drawing a soft, louder whimper this time. He licks slower this time, making a blush creep over Hibari's pale face, despite Hibari's best efforts of stopping it. Hibari glares at Xanxus, the blush threatening to deepen in color, "Jerk….."

Xanxus chuckles softly and smirks, "Tell me something that I don't know." He nips Hibari's ear and nibbles it, forcing the cloud guardian to give into his feelings."

"Ngh…." Hibari's hands grip Xanxus' shoulder's tightly, wrinkling the white shirt further. He grits his teeth in attempt to control the noises he made as well as control his emotions that threatened to spill out. Xanxus smirks, noticing the slight change in Hibari and unbuckles Hibari's belt, getting a strong, Uke-like reaction from him, "N…no! D…Don't-!"

Xanxus already unzipped the pants and his hands were already groping Hibari's hard dick, cutting off Hibari's protest. Xanxus is surprised at how hard Hibari already was and chuckles, almost purring, "You're new at this huh?"

Hibari blushes deeply and glares, "No, I'm Twenty-six, I just—" Xanxus smirks as he lightly brushes the tip of Hibari's hard member, "Ah….nghh…..s..stop that."

"Oh? You seem to be enjoying yourself very much though." Xanxus slowly licks Hibari's soft neck, his fist still holding Hibari's silky hair. He felt his own hard penis pressing against his pants as he felt Hibari's twitch in his hand. He reaches down to unzip his own pants with his free hand, but Hibari's hands got to it before he could.

Hibari pulls his head free from Xanxus' grip and wraps his own hands around the Varia boss' thick cock, purring softly when he feels how hard it was, "You're so hard already too…."

Xanxus groans softly as Hibari squeezes it slightly and pushes Hibari, making him lie down on the bed before getting on top of him, "That's it you little bird…" Xanxus pulls down Hibari's pant while Hibari pulls down Xanxus'. Just as Xanxus shoves it into Hibari, the Varia barges into the room, Squalo is yelling as always.  
"VOI! WE HAVE A MISSION—"

"Oh my~~" Lussuria says with a smile, "What do we have here?"

Hibari pushes Xanxus away and Xanxus throws the blanket on Hibari, not wanted anyone to see how Hibari looked like with a blush. Xanxus glares at his subordinates, "Have you not heard of knocking?"

"Bossu~~ so you are a pedophile~~" Fran says, not reading the mood of the situation as always.

"….VOOII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Squalo yells as if Fran's comment broke him from some kind of spell.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Xanxus glances at Hibari who is glaring at him, a slight blush still on the cloud guardian's face. He places his hand at Hibari's crotch, making the young male stiffen up at his touch. Xanxus smirks, satisfied that they were both still hard despite his stupid subordinates.

"Boss! If you felt the need to have sex, I would have gladly offered my body to you!" Levi a than says with a mix of feelings, "I would be more willing than that Vongola brat." Xanxus glares at Levi when he calls Hibari a name he felt insulting, making the Varia Lightning Guardian stumble back slightly.

"VOI! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT SEX! WE HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE!" Squalo bellows, waving sheets of papers that were their given missions.

"Ushishishi~ You can do them all yourself right? All this talk about sex is making me want some." Belphegor grins, turning to Fran.

"Sempai~~ you're embarrassing me~~" Fran complains.

"Ushishi~ you know you like it~" Belphegor puts his arm around Fran and starts to lead him towards their room.

"VOI!" Squalo yells at the younger couple, "YOU GUYS NEED TO DO THE MISSIONS AS WELL!"

"Don't want to…" Belphegor frowns at his commander.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"I'm a Prince, I don't have to listen to you."

"Sempai~~ I think Squalo is jealous~~" Fran smiles at Belphegor.

"Ushishishi~ it seems like he is~~"

Squalo blushes slightly and screams, "VOOOOOOIIIIIIII! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS FOR?"

Xanxus pulls the blanket over him and Hibari before kissing him deeply. Levi was first to notice, "Boss! Why don't you ever treat ME like that?" He cries.

"Oh my~~ it's getting steamy in here~~" Lussuria squeals almost like a fangirl and starts to get e everyone out of the room, "Come on everyone~ Let boss and Hibari have some privacy~"

"WHAT? NO!" Squalo protests, even as Lussuria pulls him away.

"Sempai~ let's go a mission quickly and then come back. That way the girly commander can't complain." Fran suggests to Belphegor.

"Ushishi~ let's hurry then~" Belphegor grins and gently pats Fran's giant frog hat.

Squalo, not at all happy with what was going on, yells at Lussuria, "Lussuria! You're the only one that our idiot boss isn't mad at that would talk to him. Make him leave that Vongola brat alone, their closeness is annoying and it's only going to hurt boss when Hibari has to go back."

"My my~ Is this a love triangle that I sense?" Lussuria smiles, seemly happy with how things are going because of his singsong voice.

"Shut up, will you do it for me or not?"

"Mmmm, I'll talk to him about it because you are being so cute in your jealousy~~"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Squalo objects and blushes.

"Sure sure, whatever you want to say~~"

"Just talk to him about it….."

"Yes yes~~ I will~~"

* * *

Bleh, I wimped out on the sex scene AGAIN. -corners with knife and slashes at self- I hope this is better than the first one though? I'm trying, I really am. This is just so...embarassing to type out and upload when I know that people are going to read it TT~TT I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time! I just need more practice? . Just...it'll get better! Promise! Though...I'm pretty sure not much people read this crack pairing. Thanks to those that read it! It's easier to write this without thinking about my friend, sadly. Oh well. Thanks again for reading this. If you want me to continue it, tell me? I just want to be sure that people actually read this and like it...it would really give me the boost that I need. Thanks once again~


	3. Emotional issues

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been really busy lately and yes yes, I know it's not a good excuse...either way. I'm going to finish up my Hibari x Chrome and then I guess I will finish this...or...one of my other ones. I'll just see how many people want the next one and write the next one of the one that has the most or something...ignore me. Just read and enjoy!^^

* * *

He didn't remember how long it took to get Hibari to give into his emotions, but it was well worth it. The emotional struggle he went through really tired him out because Hibari was now sleeping in his arms, unconsciously hugging Xanxus and nuzzling against the Varia boss' strong naked body. In the other room, the prince has already had his frog, in less time. As the boss, he feels that he should have gotten first, but the frog has been with and accepted the Prince for a long time, he just seemed to like to put up a fight every now and again. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a knock on the door. He mumbles, annoyed, "What now…" He sits up, careful not to disturb Hibari. He pulls the blanket over Hibari's shoulders before saying, "Come in…"

"Bossu~~" Lussuria opens the door and twirls over to Xanxus, making him hide his young lover under the blanket. He hid Hibari effectively because the Sun Guardian didn't see the young man. Lussuria hugs Xanxus, "Poor boss~ You're all alone~ You know, if you want someone; Me, Squalo and Levi are more than happy to be here for you~"

Xanxus tightens his hold around Hibari, stiffening up as Lussuria strokes his naked chest, "Lussuria….why are you really here?" He glares at the loving man.

"Oh boss~ you know me so well~" Lussuria purrs as he moves closer to Xanxus and cups his face, "I have a message for you from Squalo~"

Xanxus tightens his grip on Hibari as Lussuria moves closer to his face, "What do you think you are doing?" Xanxus growls. Hibari wakes up from Xanxus' growl as well as the older man's tight grip on him, alert as always. He lifts the blanket slightly, just in time to see Lussuria kiss Xanxus. Xanxus' tight grip starts to cut off Hibari's blood flow; Hibari grits his teeth against the pain and grabs Xanxus' penis and squeezes it, making the boss groan, giving the sun guardian the wrong idea.

"Boss~ you like that huh?" Lussuria says in a sing song voice, licking his lips and moves in to kiss Xanxus again.

Hibari's eye twitches in anger and he hurls his fist at his rival, striking him in the face, almost breaking the green haired glasses. Hibari slips out of the bed and Xanxus' grip, throwing on his black boxers and grabbing his tonfas that Xanxus had thrown the other night. He glares at the sun Guardian, his tonfas ready to strike as he growls, "Kamikorosu." Even in his boxers, his threat sent chills down the older males' spines.

"Oh my~ Hibari~" Lussuria forgets about Xanxus as he stares at Hibari's boxer clad body, Hibari's washboard abs had surprised Lussuria because Hibari was fairly thin. Lussuria circles Hibari, fangirling, "Hibari~ such a lovely body you have there~" Hibari bares his fangs, making Lussuria get excited and blush while exclaiming, "Oh~ You'll bite me to death? Please do~" Lussuria reaches out to stroke Hibari's bare chest but a bullet is shot between the best and the hand, stopping the hand and making the two standing males look at the pissed off Varia boss.

"Don't touch what's mine." Xanxus growls.

"Ara~ Bossu~ jealous?"

"…just don't touch what's mine." Xanxus glares at Lussuria, making the guardian back away slightly, nervous.

Hibari turns to Xanxus, glaring, "I don't remember ever agreeing to be yours.

"I never said you agreed to it. What's mine is mine, only my words matter." Xanxus glares back at the young male, annoyed.

"I don't have to put up with this, I don't listen to anyone."

"too bac, I'm the boss."

"The tension builds up in the room to insane rates as Lussuria inches out of the room. It didn't go as planned, but the result was still good. Lussuria sneaks outside, closing the door and running to Squalo with the news.

"Forget it, I'm not yours." Hibari galres at Xanxus.

"Yes you are."

"I don't belong to you."

"Yes you do."

Hibari bares his teeth, tighting his grip around his tonfas, "I belong to the Vongola, I work with them; I'm **their **Cloud Guardian, not yours." Hibari grits his teeth, unsure why he was saying these words, but he couldn't take them back now that they were said.

"…..."Xanxus opens his mouth to say something but the words were stuck in his throat, words seemed to fail him at the moment. He knew that Hibari was leaving in two week, of course he knew this. He wonders when he fell this deep for Hibari; He didn't want Hibari to leave anymore. Xanxus growls, "You're the Varia's until your month is over." Not the words he really wanted to say, but that is what ending up coming out.

Hibari throws his clothes on, mumblings, "That's what you think."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving." Hibari tucks his tonfas away in his jacket that he never wears properly and straights his shirt and tie before heading towards the door.

Xanxus wanted to get up and stop him, he wanted to ask him to stay, but he didn't want Hibari to know that he held a type of power over him. He instead growls, "Fine, I don't need you anways."

Hibari turns to the Varia boss, smirking, "I know, I don't need you either; I have others and so do you." Hibari turns away and opens the door. Both of the males chest hurt, but neither showed or admitted it.

"Wait….." Hibari turns to Xanxus again, "…" Xanxus couldn't work up the courage to tell the younger man to stay, so instead he growls, "You better not leave anything here…"

Hibari smiles slightly, a hint of sadness in his smile that tugs at the older man's heart, "I won't…."

"…..get out of here…" Xanxus scowls, crossing his arms and looking to the side, unable to watch him leave.

Hibari walks out, stopping in the doorway, "Goodbye…..." He closes the door silently behind him.

Xanxus grits his teeth and punches the wall behind the bed, leaving a large indent, "Fuck!" Tears pouring controllably down his cheeks, "FUCK!" He hits the wall again and scrubs his face roughly with his arm, angry at himself.

Hibari bites his lower lip; leaning against the wall across the door with his head lowered as he controllably only sheds a few tears before collecting himself. He wipes his tears, his eyes looking normal before heading out of the large Varia mansion, upset with himself for shedding a single tear for the Varia boss. He goes straight back to the Vongola base, only Sawada Tsunayoshi questions him once, he glares at the Vongola boss before heading to his section of the base, locking the door and stopping to talk to no one. He hoped that he didn't have to work with the Varia for a very long time, he didn't want to see Xanxus, didn't know what to say if he did…

* * *

Don't worry, this is not the end :D Hibari's lil wish will not come true and he'll end up- *slaps hands over mouth and hits self with tonfa* NO SPOILERS! BAD MUKKURA! D Ahem...I hope you liked it...sorry doesn't have a lil sex scene...I was writing this in Science class and the guys at my table are homophobic...idiots, don't know what they're missing. They don't like Yuri either, freakin homophobes...anyways. Enough of my retardation. Tell me what you think!


End file.
